1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush tank, and more particularly to a flush tank having an electromagnetic control device for easily controlling and actuating or operating the flush tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical flush tanks have been developed and widely used nowadays, and comprise a float movable toward an outlet pipe, in order to control the water flushing of the flush tanks, and a coupling chain coupling the float to an actuating knob, in order to control the engagement or the disengagement of the float and the outlet pipe.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,313 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,885 to Gaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,297 to Harrison, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,143 to Harrison disclose four of the typical flush tanks and also comprise a float coupled to a coupling chain which may actuate the float toward and away from the outlet pipe.
In addition, for the typical flush tanks, the float may not suitably or solidly forced to block the outlet pipe when the gasket is aged, or when the water level within the water tank is not high enough, or the like.
Furthermore, the control devices for the typical flush tanks include a mechanical mechanism and is required to be provided and attached to the flush tank, and is required to be operated manually. The mechanical operation of the mechanical mechanism may make noised while in use.
The applicant has developed a typical flush tank having an electromagnetic control device for easily controlling and actuating or operating the flush tank, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,165 to Chen et al. However, the typical electromagnetic control device for the flush tank is also required to be operated manually and includes a complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flush tanks.